


Out of Practice

by hanicanendme



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanicanendme/pseuds/hanicanendme
Summary: Yongsun has been out of the romance scene for too long, and Hyejin knows a way to fix it.





	Out of Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot I've written, so I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Also: The dashed lines represent breaks in the story!

“What’s wrong, Yong?” Hyejin asked the older girl. The two were seated at a table in a casual coffee shop, their faces and bodies illuminated by the morning sunlight. Yongsun took a long sip of her coffee and set it down. “My life has just gotten so boring now. I’ve been single for the longest time.”

“Well, you know, you don’t have to be in a relationship to have a little fun,” the younger girl said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s honestly been a while since I’ve hooked up with anyone too ever since my last relationship. I just never really had the motivation anymore, you know?”

“But now you do,” Hyejin noted. “I’ll see if I can help at all. Wheein might know some people.”

Yongsun tilted her head at the younger girl. “Are the two of you a thing now?”

Hyejin nodded. “Yep. WheeSa is now a reality.”

Yongsun rolled her eyes. “God, you’re so weird, Hyejin,” she sighed as the younger one couldn’t contain her laughter.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll set something up for you. You can count on me,” the younger one winked. “As long as you pay for breakfast.”

Yongsun shook her head and gave in. “Fine. But if it doesn’t work out, then you have to pay for a whole week. Deal?”

Hyejin tapped her chin in thought. “Deal.”

\------------

“Wheein! I need your help!” Hyejin yelled as she walked through the front door of her apartment. Wheein came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. “Yah! Hyegi, don’t yell so loud in the morning, you’ll wake up the neighbors.”

“Oh please, Jindo. As if you weren’t loud enough to wake up the neighbors last night.” Hwasa giggled as Wheein lightly slapped her arm. “So, about the thing I needed help with; it’s something to do with Yong.”

The two girls walked in to the living room of the apartment and plopped on the couch next to each other. “Oh, I haven’t seen her in a few months! How is she?”

“Apparently, how can I put this… she’s sex deprived.”

“Huh? Forreal? I thought usually whenever she was single, she went crazy,” the older girl pondered. The younger girl simply shrugged in response. “Do you know anyone who is looking for a hookup? Or even a friends-with-benefits type of thing? Yong could probably do that.”

“I think there might one that I know of, my friend Moonbyul. She’s pretty much a lone wolf and down for most things. I’ll text her.”

Suddenly, Hyejin’s face lit up. “Wait! What if we set up a blind date! That way they can surprise each other. It’ll make it a lot more exciting for us too.”

Wheein nodded and kissed Hyejin. “That would be a great idea. Who knows? Maybe Yong can tame the lone wolf and finally Moonbyul can lighten up a little bit. I’ll text her and let her know a time and date.”  
“I’ll do the same for Yong.”

\------------

Yongsun sat at the table, impatiently tapping her finger on the surface. Hyejin had texted her the time and location of the date, and the person’s name: Moonbyul. But she had no idea what she looked like. She looked around to see if there was anyone also searching for someone. She sighed as she couldn’t find anyone and went on her phone. Where could this girl be?

Suddenly, someone tapped the table in front of her and she looked up. She drew in a sharp breath as she saw the girl who stood before her. She was around the same height and was wearing a black blouse with dark blue jeans. “You must be Yongsun. I’m Moonbyul.”

Yongsun snapped out of her trance. “Y-Yes,” she stuttered. “That’s me.” Moonbyul pulled out her chair and sat down. The two ordered their food and turned to face each other. “You are a lot prettier than I was expecting.”

Yongsun blushed. “Thank you, you are very handsome.” Moonbyul smiled widely. “Thanks,” she said as she leaned on the table. “So, Wheein said you were looking for a friend-with-benefits. Is that right?” Yongsun nodded.

“Well, you came to the right person,” Moonbyul smirked. The older girl blushed again, clearly very flustered. “Sorry, Moonbyul, I haven’t flirted in a while so I’m panicking a little bit. In a good way,” she laughed.

The girls got their food and quickly ate. “Ready to go? I’ll give you a ride to my house,” Moonbyul said as she held out her hand. Yongsun grinned and took the girls hand.

\------------

Moonbyul pulled into her apartment's garage. Yongsun could hardly contain herself. It’s been so long, and she had continuously fallen in love with the younger girl’s charismatic personality throughout the night. Moonbyul shifted the car to park it and gasped in surprise as Yongsun lunged onto her, making their lips meet.

“Wait, lets get inside first,” Moonbyul said in between kisses. The pair hurriedly exited the garage and went into Moonbyul’s apartment. Moonbyul slammed the door shut and pinned Yongsun against the wall as their lips smashed together. The older girl jumped into Moonbyul’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” Moonbyul whispered in Yongsun’s ear after breaking their kiss. Yongsun nodded and Moonbyul carried her into her bedroom. She tossed the smaller girl down and crawled on top of her. She slowly kissed her way down her neck and began unbuttoning her shirt with her mouth.

“Go faster,” the older girl pleaded. Moonbyul acknowledged her request by proceeding to rip off her shirt, bra, and pants. She then took off her blouse and slid off her jeans.

“Hey, do-,” Yongsun protested, but was cut off by Moonbyul’s hand covering her mouth. “Don’t worry, I can buy you more clothes, now hush.”

The taller girl slid off Yongsun’s panties and tossed them to side. She licked around her entrance, teasing her enough to annoy her. Her hand came off Yongsun’s face and rubbed around her nipples, causing the older girl to moan. She then swiftly licked Yongsun’s entance, causing her to moan even louder.

Moonbyul worked her tongue around in a clockwise motion and up and down. Yongsun reached down and gripped Moonbyul’s hair, pulling her closer. Moonbyul glanced up at the older girl and saw her chest rising and falling with more intensity with each stroke of her tongue. After getting Yongsun wet, Moonbyul climbed back up to her face and their lips met once again.

The younger girl traced around Yongsun’s face, who was still gasping for air. She then dragged her hand slowly down back to Yongun’s entrance and teased her clit. The older girl’s eyes rolled back as intense pleasure filled her entire body. Moonbyul grinned at this and then slowly pushed two fingers inside of Yongsun. She then began moving her fingers in and out at a steady pace, earning breathless groans from the older girl.

“B-Byul, yes, faster,” Yongsun choked. “Please, I’m getting close, don’t stop now.” Moonbyul increased speed and rested her forehead on Yongsun’s. The pair locked eyes as the older girl reached her climax. Moonbyul slid her fingers out of Yongsun and licked them clean before locking lips again.

“That was amazing, Byul,” the younger girl giggled as Moonbyul plopped down next to her. “You were amazing too, Yong,” Moonbyul smiled. The two rolled over on their sides to face each other, and Youngssun reached over to twirl Moonbyul’s hair. “You know, I wouldn’t mind doing this again some time.”

Moonbyul climbed back on top of Yongsun. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again tonight.”

The two girls grinned at each other before throwing the covers over themselves.

\------------

As she walked into the coffee shop, Yongsun waved to Hyejin, who was seated at a table next to Wheein. She ordered a latte and sat across from the couple. “How are you two lovebirds doing?”

“We’re good,” Wheein smiled. “How did last night go? I hope Moonbyul treated you right?”

Yongsun blushed. “Yes, she treated me very well last night.”

Suddenly, Moonbyul walked through the door of the coffeeshop and started walking over to where the other three were seated. She sat down next to Yongsun and threw her arm around her shoulder. Wheein and Hyejin grinned at each other. “Sup Wheein, hey Hyejin,” she quickly greeted. “Hey, Yong,” she whispered, causing the older girl’s ears to turn red.

“Hey Byulyi! Have a fun time last night?” Wheein asked. Moonbyul nodded in response.

“Someone finally ‘tamed the lone wolf’, as you would say,” she said as she admired Yongsun, who had her head down to hide her flushed face.

“No way! Are y’all dating now?!” Hyejin blurted, leaping out of her seat. The pair nodded.

“Oh my gosh, that’s amazing! I’m glad you two were both able to find someone,” Wheein said.

Hyejin clapped in excitement. “Good! I spent all last night coming up with a name for y’all, so thank god it worked out. Here it is: Moonsun!”

Yongsun rolled her eyes. “Wheein, were you a part of this?”

“Nope, Hyejin tried to make me help her, but I went to go watch Netflix.”

“Well,” Moonbyul said. “I think it has a nice ring to it.” She planted a soft kiss on Yongsun’s cheek.

“Well, we’ll do a coffee cheers to the new pair of lovebirds.” The four girls all clinked their mugs together and took a sip.

“Oh yeah, before I forget, you owe me a week’s worth of coffee and food, Yong,” Hyejin said after taking a sip of her coffee.

The four of them laughed and stayed in the coffeeshop until the sunset.


End file.
